Zerial McKinnen and Dumbledore's Prophecy
by IlaMichelle
Summary: Zerial McKinnen doesnt know she is the daughter of Alastor moody. When she was a babby, her mother would sing her a song aobut 'the prophecy' but Voldemort wants to hear the prophecy that almost got him.All your favorite familys, just a knew generation.
1. Chapter 1

Zerial McKinnen and Dumbledore's Prophecy

Chapter One

The phone call

"I am home free of school and let me tell you, I am glad I only had to go through fifth grade once." Zerial proclaimed slightly louder than was allowed by her mother.

"Zerial. you know my standing on after school declarations. And you know perfectly well that you say some awful things about your teachers when you have had a bad day. So no screaming for the one thousandth time." Ms. Mckinnen said this all very quickly with her leg out and fists on her hips. She did all this while tapping her foot in a perfect rhythm.

Ms Mckinnen had dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes to go with it. She surveyed Zerial's, however false it was, frown and decided to let it go. After all, school was over only once a year. They had to celebrate this yearly holiday. And then the one after: Zerial's birthday.

"Go and get the mail, almost birthday girl," She said playfully swatting at her daughter until she was out the door.

When Zerial had gotten the mail and comeback inside, she looked at the mirror above the in table.

Zerial hated her silvery hair. She had always been teased about it. That and her blue eyes. She was teased about anything imaginable. And usually for no reason at all.

When Zerial walked into the kitchen, she took the pop-cycle her mother offered her and took a nice big bite off the top.

"Mom,"Zerial said kind of timidly. "Today, at school, the kids in my class were making fun of me again. about my hair."

"Those children are jealous Zerial," her mother said. "You have beautiful hair. And you have a beautiful face. Don't pay any attention when people say otherwise."

"Well none of those kids were adopted." Zerial said continuing to eat her pop-cycle.

"Zerial, there is nothing wrong with being adopted. And i happen to know that your biological parents loved you very much. But they had to give you away." Mother said sitting in a chair across from Zerial.

"But why?" Zerial asked, distressed now. "Was it because I'm part 'veelo'?"

Mother chuckled, and realized that she shouldn't have when her daughter glared at her. "No. It wasn't because of that. I cant tell you right now Zerial."

"You never tell me anything." Zerial threw the remains of her pop-cycle in the trash and ran up to her room to think. She wished she had friend to talk to. Or at least a pet. but no. Her mother could never let her do anything.

Always protective. "No you can t do that. Well actually I cant tell you why." was practically all she ever heard. And it wasn't just her mother. It was her school teachers too. Everyone seemed to think she was really fragile and would die if stabbed with even a tooth pick.

Well, they were all wrong. Zerial wasn't fragile. She had fallen out of at least eight tress and never broken anything. And more than that, she never seemed to get hurt too badly. Like a cut or a scratch but nothing much.

Also , her entire life strange things happened to her. When ever she got angry she couldn't tough anything or it would catch fire. And once, when her mother figured out what was going on because of burn marks the size of Zerial's hand were on her bed sheets, she had been taken to some strange doctor in a really old clothing store with ugly mannacans in the window display.

Remembering all the good times she had in school when strange things happened to the people who picked on her. Like Bonnie Wilcox, who pulled Zerial's hair once had turned blue afterwards. But no one seemed to remember these things accept her mother. And when she told people what happens when they mess with her, the other kids just tease her more.

Finally cooled down, Zerial headed down to her mother's room to apologise for storming out of the kitchen. she walked to her mothers door but stopped abruptly when she heard her mothers voice. Zerial pressed her ear to her mothers bedroom door to listen.

"Look Myranda, I wont stay here like this any more. I know you think its right, but i have lived here closing on 11 years. I'm tired of living like a muggle. Its hard. And Zerial deeps setting things on fire. Yes. Every time she gets picked on or angry."

Zerial knew this wasn't a conversation she should be listening to and began to walk away, until her mother practically yelled.

"What do you mean teach her how to control it! How can i? Then I would have to tell her all kinds of things. One question would lead to another. No. No. NO! We are not living as muggles any more. Well I don't know. I suppose we will stay at the Leakey cauldron until I find a house. That or build one.

Myranda don't cry. I know you miss her. No. I know you love her too. But she is my daughter now. And it hurts me to constantly lie to her. We are leaving in a week. I don't care if you approve. I didn't even have to call you. No. I did it because i respect you and Alastor. Yes. That does mean I'm going to tell her. And no not everything. That could put her life in danger. Yes. Ill write to you. Tell her i said hi. Okay. Good bye."

Zerial ran as fast as she could to the stairs. But just as she reached them her mother called after her. "Zerial Rachelle McKinnen! You come back here!"

Zerial pivoted and walked back to her mothers door way. Her mother beckoned her closer and Zerial came and sat on the bed and looked intently at her fingernails.

"Zerial, did you hear that conversation?"Mother asked. Zerial nodded and still didn't look at her mother.

"All of it?" Zerial shook her head.

Mother ran a hand through her brown hair and heaved a great sigh. "Well you heard enough so I suppose now is a as good a time as any to tell you. Zerial, your a witch."

For a moment Zerial just sat with her mouth hanging open. Then she fell of the bed and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"I'm a what?" Zerial asked grogilly and she remembered why she was in her room on her bed.

"a witch." mother stated simply.

Zerial laughed out loud. "and let me guess so are you?"

"yes," mother continued simply. "your biological parents are as well."

Zerial didnt think she had ever seen anyone sit so still before. or have such a bland expression on their face. "so thats why..." Zerial began but trailed off. she was putting all the pieces together. the things catching fire. all the strange things that happened to the kids who picked on her. "so... all those things that happened at school --"

"were accidents," mother cut in. "i too have been using magic accidentally."

"wait, what?" Zerial asked now puzzled.

mother scratched her head absently. "you remember that time the phone exploded?"

"yeah..." Zerial affirmed sceptically. "did you..."

mother chuckled slightly. "yes. i did as a matter of fact. i got a phone call that rather upset me. and i uh... accidentally blew up the phone.

Zerial laughed again. "very funny." she said standing up. "good one mother. you almost had me." she brushed an non existent wrinkle out of her shirt.

"I'm not fooling around Zerial. its true. i cant tell you everything. but we're moving." mother said also standing up.

"you know, if i hadn't heard that phone call. i wouldn't believe you." Zerial and her mother turned to leave the room. "your not joking are you?" she asked seriously as the left the room together.

"no. I'm not. so, where would you like to live? just out of curiosity." mother asked casually as they were walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"your asking me that?" Zerial asked disbelievingly. "you don't even ask what color socks i want when we go shopping, but you are asking me where i want to live?"

"i am actually." mother said, drumming her fingers on the counter. "so where will it be? the center of everything?"

"that would be London right?"Zerial asked walking to the table to sit down.

"that would be correct." mother replied, joining her daughter.

"Hogwarts would accept you just about anywhere. as long as your in Europe." mother said, continuing her constant drum with her fingers.

"what is--?" Zerial began.

"well, what would you like to do now? look for new homes?" mother asked, quickly jumping up and changing the subject.

Zerial was about to ask another question about Hogwarts, but she remembered what her mother had said on the phone. 'i wont tell her everything, one question leads to another." she decided that she would most likely have to find things out as they came to her. for she would get no where from asking her mother questions. she never had. "yeah, sure. sounds great." then she got up and joined her mother in the living room.

"so how do we go about this? the Internet?" Zerial asked, now interested in their new home.

mother just chuckled. "hardly. we go to the Leakey cauldron."

"what the heck is that?" said Zerial with one eyebrow cocked.

"you'll see. but not yet. I'm going to the store to get some boxes. we're moving." mother then grabbed her keys and headed out the door about fifteen seconds later however, she was back in the house for her purse.

Zerial began to group her things, mostly clothes and books, but still there were quite a lot. she loved to read. almost as much as she loved her neighbor across the street; Mrs. Marston. the nicest old lady there was. she was widowed years ago and her daughter Caralea had been killed in her line of business. what ever it was.

Mrs. Marston has this habit of keeping everything her daughter ever owned. if Caralea had it, Mrs. Marston would. or she would at least know about it.

Every Friday evening, Mrs. Marston invited Zerial over for tea. when Mrs. Marston called however, mother hadn't come back yet. mother knew Zerial's schedule better than Zerial did. so she was sure it would be fine for her to go over. after all she had been doing this for four years now.

Mrs. Marston had the strangest arrangement of things in her home. all kinds of old books in expensive looking leather binding. when you opened her closet, you wouldn't find a coat, but a cloak. and if you were searching for normal clothes, you wouldn't find them. what you would find though, was a dress and matching robes.

the poor woman always looked strange. but she had a kind heart. she also had funny things in her house that she wouldn't let you touch. and when ever you were sad, if you ate one of Mrs. Marston's cookies, you would feel much better. quite like singing. everything around you would seem ten times better than they actually were.

she also kept Caralea's room tidy. it was more clean in fact than the other parts of the house. it looked more like a shrine. as she thought of all these things, Zerial couldn't help but think of all the things her mother had just told her. she was a witch. wow. the thought overwhelmed her.

and then there were all of the things her mother had said on the phone. "I'm tired of living like muggles..." she had said. what on earth was a muggle.

owell, she had best not think of these things now, she thought on her way over to Mrs. Marston's house.

she might let something slip. and what ever she wanted to know, she didnt think this one would be a good conversation to have with Mrs. Marston.

Zerial knocked hard on Mrs. Marston's door because she was slightly hard of hearing. the woman opened the door and had a smile on that made Zerial feel less confused and more content.

"welcome in dear." Mrs. Marston shouted.

"thanks, but i cant stay long. I'm packing." Zerial shouted back.

"packing? what ever for?" the woman said, on her way to the kitchen.

Zerial waited until Mrs. Marston was back in the room so she could hear. "we're, that is, my mother and i are moving."

"oh, what a pity. at least you'll have the whole summer to make friends in your new house." Mrs. Marston said walking towards Zerial with a plate of cookies and some milk.

"well, actually i think ill be in a completely different environment." Zerial said kind of dully. she didnt really want to move at this point. she would miss Mrs. Marston very much.

"oh, I'm sure you'll adapt. you're a strong one you are." she said offering a cookie.

Zerial took it and downed the milk. "thank you, very much. that was good."

"now eat the cookie dear. you'll feel better." Mrs. Marston said lovingly, pointing at the cookie.

Zerial was about to take a bite of the cookie, when she saw a big, brown, chestnut traveling trunk up against the wall with a doily on top of it. she had seen it many times before. but none of those times did it hold any meaning. this time recognized the word that was under 'Caralea Marston' the word was big and in gold lettering. it read: Hogwarts.

"Mrs. Marston, what is that?" Zerial said, pointing at the trunk.

"oh its nothing dear. it just Caralea's traveling trunk. surly you've seen one of those before." Mrs. Marston shouted, still erging Zerial to eat the cookie.

"yes. i have. what is 'Hogwarts'?" Zerial asked, staring at the trunk.

"oh, its just a school that my Caralea went to. go on eat your cookie." Mrs. Marston walked over to stand in front of Zerial.

"no thanks, I'm not really hungry. what kind of school was it?" Zerial pressed. she couldn't get answers from her mother. but Mrs. Marston knew something. and Zerial was going to find out.

"just a school dear. now thats enough questions. your mother will have my head if i answer any more."the woman shouted disappearing into the kitchen again.

so Hogwarts was a school. 'would i be going there?' she wondered. maybe she was wrong about Mrs. Marston all along. perhaps she was a witch too. she dressed funny but she could still be a witch. no, no. she was hoping that she was a witch. there was no possibility. but was there? that trunk. it said Hogwarts on it.

how else would she know about Hogwarts? she wouldn't. Mrs. Marston must be a witch. well, she would find out. Zerial walked closer to the trunk. kneeled down and looked at the edge of the trunk. there was no key hole. no latch to pull it open. not even any hinges. how did it open? maybe you just simply took the lid off..

so, Zerial spent the next few minuets tying to pry the lid off of the trunk. she pushed and pulled and lifted. but nothing happened. she sat on the floor facing the trunk and panting.

frustrated, Zerial kicked the trunk absently and said, "just open will you?"

she watched in awe as the trunk opened.

Mrs. Marston walked in and clapping her hands together, she said, "well its about time you figured it out."

Zerial jumped up and yelled, "your a witch too!"

"yes, yes. i am. and that trunk there if for you." Mrs. Marston said with a gleam in her eye. "happy birthday Zerial."

Zerial gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth and said," for me?"

to which Mrs. Marston just nodded and sat in a chair in the living room.

"but, but my mother would have a fit! she wouldn't like this at all." but even as she said it, Zerial walked back to the trunk and started to look at the things on the top.

"don't you worry about your mother. ill deal with her. you just have fun with your early birth day presant." Mrs. Marston said happily.

Zerial glanced at her, noticing that she had never seen this woman so happy. "so, what in here is mine?" Zerial asked timidly.

"it is all yours," Mrs. Marston said with a big grin. "if you find it in the trunk its yours. and please don t be afraid to read Caralea's journals. those are for you also. i expect you'll find a number of unexpected things in there."

"wow." was all Zerial could get out as she pulled a broom out of the trunk. "does this ---"

"yes, it flies. but that unfortunately, you need your mother's permission to use." said Mrs. Marston.

Zerial spent the next hour looking at all the things in the trunk. there were sealed little bottles with liquid in them. some sort of bird cage, journals, spell books, books about different kinds of plants and creatures. and Zerial's favorite, socks that changed colors. they went from blue to pink to green to red and continued the cycle endlessly.

as it became dark Mrs. Marston said it would be a gook idea to go home.

disappointed, Zerial looked at the trunk and then at Mrs. Marston and said, "will you close it?"

Mrs. Marston said, "only the rightful owner of the trunk may open it."

Zerial sighed, "and how do i go about this?"

Mrs. Marston grinned. "just ask it to close."

"um okay." Zerial said and turned to the trunk. "uh, please close."

and it obliged. the lid glided back to the trunk and sealed its self once more. Zerial cheered.

"alright off you go. " she said. Zerial gave Mrs. Marston a hug.

"i don't want to move." Zerial said heading towards the door.

"oh, posh. you'll be fine. maybe ill com visit you tomorrow. and take that trunk with you. its yours now. and i don t want to deal with it any more." Mrs. Marston said with a big grin.

Zerial grinned back. "um, please follow me?" she said to the trunk.

to Zerial's sheer delight, the trunk followed her out of Mrs. Marston's house and into hers.

when Zerial closed the front door. mother said. "did you have a good time at Mrs. Marston's?"

"go into the living room please." Zerial said to the trunk before answering her mother. "yes i had a great time. you will never guess what Mrs. Marston gave me for my birthday."

"and what did she give you?" mother asked while washing dishes.

Zerial looked at all the boxes. there were at least twenty. "she gave me Caralea's old traveling trunk."

Zerial expected her mother to fly off the handle but she seemed absolutely unconcerned. "thats nice. what was your favorite thing in there?"

shocked at her mother's reaction, Zerial continued. "um, the broom stick i believe. will you teach me how to fly it?"

"well, not right now. muggles might see us." mother said. and Zerial noticed that her mother was not washing the dishes, the were washing themselves.

"wow." was the only word Zerial could think of to describe her current feelings. "want to see all the stuff in there? it's all really cool. and some things i need you to explain to me."

mother left the sink, the dishes still going, and followed her daughter into the living room. "open it will you?"

"sure." Zerial agreed. "please open." and it did.

now it was mother's turn to say it, "wow."

they looked at all the potions and mother told her what they were as best she could. they looked at all the books and make a list of all the titles. they played with the invisibility cloak. mostly they played tag with it. and when the trunk was nicely organized and the books were stacked , as the journals had been in a nice pile in a corner of the trunk, they went to bed. it had been, by far, the best birthday eave, she had ever had. and somehow, she mused, she knew she had been different. and was glad of it. she brushed her silver hair and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Happy birthday Zerial!" Mrs. Marston and mother shouted. gathered around Zerial's bed was her mother, Mrs. Marston and a tiny black rabbit.

'wait a minute' Zerial thought as she sat up and looked around her room. "a rabbit!" she yelled sitting up abruptly.

"yes," mother said while Mrs. Marston nodded. "you can get to know her after you clean up and finish packing your things."

"but --" Zerial protested.

"but its your birthday. yes, yes. we know. so pack quickly."

"mother!" Zerial continued her complaints as her mother was leaving the room with the small rabbit. "you mean we are moving today? how can we? i just figured everything out yesterday. what if i don't even want to move?"

mother waved a hand through the air as she walked down the stairs. "hmph, doesn't matter."

Zerial opened her mouth to object but her mother had spun on the spot and was already speaking. "ah, ah , ah! im the mother. and we are moving. i have purchased rooms in the Leakey cauldron."

"what is that? a hotel?" Zerial said, snorting in disgust.

"well, actually its kind of a bar with a hotel attached. but its okay. it gets tons of service!" mother said rather exited. "i used to work there before i adopted you. boy! the tops were unbelievable!"

Zerial could see how exited her mother was. so she quietly obeyed and showered dressed and began to pack. she really didnt want to leave so soon. sure she dint really have any friends. but this had been her home. she loved it here. and now she was going to live in an impersonal, hotel room. at least she would still have her own room and her mother would have secure work. instead of the ready hand jobs she had been doing for as long as Zerial could remember.

Zerial loved denim overalls. she owned exactly seven pairs. she wouldn't wear anything but. completely packed Zerial went down stairs to find her mother completely packed. dragging boxes, trunk following, she left her home. put all of her positions in the moving van and hugged Mrs. Marston goodbye.

"I'll miss you." she said backing away.

"not too much a think. but i would enjoy a letter now and then." Mrs. Marston said with a warm smile.

waving goodbye to her friend, holing a rabbit, driving away from the place she called home with her mother, a tear ran down her cheek. how she would miss her room. and her hours of endless comfort from the world in there.

in that moment, Zerial decided that she would not be sad. she would enjoy her new home as best she could. and try to find the joy in it everyone thought she would. she would give it every thing she had.

or thats what she thought until she saw the crumby building she was supposed to live in. "its a rundown shack. please tell me this is not where we will be living."

mother laughed at the horror on her daughter's face." you'll like it when you see what's behind it." and you we get discounts from my job. so everything there is thirty percent cheaper than everyone else has to pay." mother said happily.

"here goes." Zerial took a breath as she entered with her trunk following and her rabbit in her arms. and to her surprise, the inside looked much better than the outside. it looked homey rather than run-down. warm rather than weather beaten.

"hi Erick." mother said blushing slightly.

Erick's smile was warm as he handed mother two keys. "Sharolyn." he said with a nod. and with another nod, he said, "the pink key is your's Zerial."

"thank you." Zerial said shyly. setting her unnamed rabbit into the front pocket of her overalls. it poked its head out as to watch. "does my room have a nice view of London?" she asked, liking this tall man more and more. he seemed friendly.

"no. it doesn't." he said with a frown that quickly changed into a smile. "but its got the best view of Diagon alley there is."

"of what?" Zerial asked.

"not now. Zerial you'll get to see it when you unpack." mother said taking Erick's hand and walking up the stairs behind Zerial.

"some birthday." Zerial grumbled. "i get to spend it moving."

Erick let out a loud burst of mirth. she had heard that laugh before... somewhere. 'never mind.' she mused. 'I've got to unpack so i can see this Diagon alley place.'

"room twelve B for you Zerial." Erick said handing her a large, pink, steel key.

and you ma'am. have the room labeled twelve A." Erick said smoothly. and handed mother a key. which earned him another blush from mother.

Zerial walked into her room. instantly her breath left her. the view was gorgeous. not only that. but the whole alley was full of the most interesting shops Zerial had ever seen. she wanted to go down do bad.

her rabbit jumped out of the front pocket of her clothes and went to Erick's feet for a sniff. he picked her up. "and what is the name of this charming creature?" he asked looking at the black rabbit.

"she doesn't have one yet." Zerial said. peeling her gaze from what she assumed was Diagon alley.

"really." Erick said thoughtfully. "are you taking suggestions?"

"sure." she said shortly.

"i think she looks like a Daphne." He said grinning.

Zerial chuckled and said, "Daphne it is then."

she then set to unpacking her trunk since it was already in her room. she put her clothes in her closet. and her books on a shelf. then she took Caralea's journals and spell books she was reading and put them on a different shelf.

"spell books huh?" He walked towards the book that said 'Kipley's book of unforgettable spell work.'

a little "advanced for you don't you think?" he said innocently.

"we'll find out soon enough im sure." she answered defiantly.

Erick smiled and left the room saying, "Ollivander's has the best wand for you silver haired maiden."

where had she heard that? silver haired maiden. what about this man seemed so familiar? she didnt know. couldn't think of it.

putting Daphne into her front pocket again, she continued to unpack. continued, box after box. until every thing was unpacked. and at four o'clock. she found her mother on the bottom floor of their home.

their home. my home. she thought it over and over while going down the stairs to where her mother and Erick were talking at the bar. and when she reached the bottom step. she knew it was true. and somehow it was also familiar. but she would worry about that later. she had shopping.

"so good sir," good sir? where did that come from? "tell me, how i get to that wonderful chain of stores i saw from my window.?" As she sat down and leaned against the bar, Daphne let out a squeal of protest. "oops. sorry Daphne." she said, taking the squished Daphne out of her pocket and petting her.

"behind the store. your mom will take you." Erick glanced at mother again with a look of affection and said, "well Sharolyn, the birthday girl calls for you. so you must depart. but i hope i will be graced by your presence at breakfast tomorrow morning at eight."

"what a charming way to tell me when to be in for work Erick. I'll be there. don't worry." and with that, mother lead Zerial and the pocketed Daphne to the back of the store where all there was to see, were garbage cans.

"is this some kind of joke mother?" Zerial asked looking at the trash cans.

"hold your horses." mother said as she surveyed the brick wall. "ah, here it is." and she taped a brick dead center in the wall.

as the bricks shifted and swiveled to become a stone arch, Zerial gaped in awe. what looked Beautiful from her window, looked like the most amazing line of shops she had ever seen. the crowed hustled and bustled. to Zerial, shopping noise was one of the most wonderful sounds in the world.

as Zerial began to step forward mother grabbed her arm. "wait just one second young lady. you have a few things to buy before you go free shopping."

at this Zerial groaned. "what is it mother?"

"well, i don't think you're going to object. if my suspicions are correct -and they usually are- you will be attending Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. and you need robes, wand, cauldron, gloves. well basically this list I've made here." mother said smiling slightly and handing Zerial a rolled piece of parchment.

"okay. can i spend what's left?" Zerial asked excitedly.

"you may. i wont be going with you." mother said handing Zerial a bag of coins. "this is wizard money. the large gold coins are galleons. the medium silver are sickles, and the small bronze, are knuts. okay? you think you can handle that?"

"um, yes, but why aren't you coming with me?" Zerial asked glumly.

"well, i number of reasons. one being i need to unpack. you go and visit Ollivander's for your wand."

mother said walking away from Zerial as the archway closed.

"hmm," Zerial said thoughtfully eying the bag of coins in her hand. "i guess ill get robes first." she decided.

Zerial looked around at the different shop names. not knowing where to go for robes, she unrolled the piece of parchment her mother had handed her. she scanned down the list until she found where her mother had written, 'robes.' and right next to it, a store name.

"Kwinkleton's Quartet Robes?" Zerial said incredulously.

"yes dear." said a woman in turquoise robes. she was pointing at a shop on the left side. "its that one over there."

"thanks" Zerial said walking toward the shop.

as she walked into the shop she heard a chime go 'ding-dong' and with a loud popping noise, a very tall man appeared in front of her.

Zerial jumped back in fright and almost squeaked.

"hullo dear girl." the man said. "i am Mr. Kwinkleton." he stuck out a hand for her to shake.

"hello." Zerial said shaking his hand. "im Zerial. and what are you doing?"

Mr. Kwinkleton had begun to look her arm up and down.

"why, im taking your measurements Zerial." the man paused for a moment. "you, are here for robes aren't you?" he finally asked.

"um, yes i am." she said.

and letting go of her arm, her spun her around to look her over, took a purple tape measure and measured how tall she was. "what color robes will you be buying today? light blue perhaps? it would go very well with you hair."

"well, black. but, one set of sky blue couldn't hurt could it?"

"no. of course not." Mr. Kwinkleton said walking her up a flight of stairs to a rack of robes on hangers. only, the hangers weren't hanging on anything at all. in fact, they were floating in mid air perfectly even.

"here is your light blue set." Mr. Kwinkleton said pulling a set of light blue robes of a hanger. and the hanger disappeared. "and how many sets of black will you be needing?"

Zerial checked her list. "four." she said with a nod.

"very well." he said pulling four sets of black robes off of hangers. and once again the hangers disappeared.

Zerial took the robes and followed Mr. Kwinkleton down the stairs again and to the brass cash register.

"that will be ten galleons and five sickles." the tall man said holing a respite and holding out his other hand for Zerial to put the money.

Remembering what her mother had said, she pulled out four of the little silver coins and ten of the large god ones.

Mr. Kwinkleton gave Zerial a paper bag for her robes and said, "please come again." as she waked out the door and the 'ding-dong' sounded again.

at once feeling out of place with all of these people walking around in robes, she went back into the shop. "do yo mind if i put on of these of in here?" Zerial asked Mr. Kwinkleton.

"not at all." he said jovially.

"thanks." Zerial said as she pulled the robes on and picked up her bag once again.

once back outside. Zerial looked at her list. she decided to get her wand next. next to wand it read: 'Ollivander's'

she looked for the shop while walking down the road. noticing how all of the boys her age seemed to drool as she passed. disgusted, Zerial sped up.

she was about to ask some one for help finding it when she spotted it. she ran to the door. and pulling it open, she stepped inside. this time the man at the counter was reading a magazine. he looked up as she entered.

"Hello." he said with a smile. "you here for a wand?"

"i am." Zerial said nervously. "um," she began. "I've never bought a wand before, so i don't --"

"know what your looking for." the man finished for her, still smiling kindly. "that's not a problem. you see its the wand that choses the wizard. not the reverse." he said coming out of a closet with his arms full of boxes.

he flopped them all unseramoneosly on the counter and opened one and beckoned her closer.

"are you Mr. Ollivnader?" Zerial asked.

"no, no. he died ages ago. i just bought his store. i kept the name because i figured it would help business. my names' Johnson." he paused for a moment and looked her over.

he then measured her fore arm with the wand he was holding. "yes, this one might do." he muttered. then handed Zerial the wand.

"just give it a wave."

Zerial tried to, but just as she had started, Mr. Johnsen had ripped the wand out of her hand and replaced it with another. all th e while shaking his head.

they went through this three more times. until finally when i took the wand away he let out a cheer and said joyfully, "twelve inches, cherry wood and unicorn hair!"

not knowing what to do Zerial just smiled. Mr. Johnson then said, "six galleons please."

Zerial dug out six gold coins and left the shop with a second bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Zerial sat on her new bed reading '100 House-Hold Charms' by Camilla Honeycut. Daphne was sitting at the foot of Zerial's bed eating carrots. after buying all of the things on her mother's list, (some of which were for her mother.)

Zerial had gone straight to the book store called flourish and Blots. She loved reading. any thing she could get her hands on, she would read. she had spent sixteen galleons on books. she had come to realize that you could buy a lot of things with a galleon. and mother had been rather shocked when Zerial had walked back into the Leakey cauldron with twelve bags. and eight of them were full of books. Erick however, laughed.

Zerial was reading about a scrubbing charm when a knock came at her door. "come in." she said setting the book down and gathering up Daphne.

"hows' your book?" Mother asked looking at the shelves covered in books.

"which one?" Zerial asked setting Daphne into her front overall pocket.

"the one you were just reading." mother said examining the book cover.

"fine. im learning the easy way to clean my room." Zerial said putting the book back on its shelf.

"dinner ready?" Zerial asked

"as a matter of fact it is. though," mother paused a moment.

Zerial waited, knowing perfectly well that if she gave her mother time to put her thoughts together, she would hear them.

"Erick wanted to take you flying. and i thought maybe it would be fun for you to go flying with him."

"i would love to! when can we go?" Zerial all but yelled.

"thought you would." Erick said coming around the corner and into her room. "we can go now if you like. just grab that broom of yours and lets go."

Zerial ran to her trunk and said, "open, open, open!" the trunk quivered. "please!" she begged. and the lid smoothly lifted off of the trunk.

She grabbed the broom and followed Erick out of the room.

Erick was holding a picnic basket. "Lets get going." he said. and shouldered his own broom. as they walked to the back of the pub, Zerial was faintly aware that none of this actually seemed real to her. she felt as though she could wake up at any moment, and still be at home, with out Daphne, with out a broom that she was about to learn how to fly. but she shoved it out of her mind and decided that if it really was a dream, she would just have to be disappointed when she woke up.

"Where are we going?" Zerial asked. hadn't mother said they couldn't fly in the day because the muggles would see them?

"i know where some muggle free land is in Colchester." Erick said tapping the center brick to get into Diagon alley. "there is a little town there. no one will mind us flying over their shops."

"okay. but isn't Colchester kind of far from here?" Zerial asked sceptically.

"yes. it is. we wont be flying there. we will travel by fireplace. but im taking you to a place i know that has great onion soup." He said with a grin.

"thanks im starved." Zerial said, stomach growling at the mention of onion soup.

"i like the cooking at the pub. But you haven't lived until you've had some of Mrs. Mimi's soup. her onion is my special favorite."

"speaking of special favorites, do you love my mother?" Zerial asked with a grin.

"why, yes i do. she is the best house keeper the pub has had since I've owned it." Erick said grinning back at Zerial. Did she detect a faint blush?

"no, really. are you in love with her?" Zerial pressed.

"i carried a torch for her in school." Erick said, still grinning. This time

Zerial was sure he was blushing.

they followed the curve in the cobbled street and stopped in front of a shop called: Mrs. Mimi's Soup Brigade.

"that was then this is now." she said as they walked in and sat at the bar.

"it is now. you are correct." Erick said with out looking at her.

a woman walked out of a room behind the bar and walked right to them. "hello Erick. i hear your lady friend is finally back from the muggle world."

this time Erick's blush was so pronounced that he was brick red. "um. yes. yes she is." Erick cleared his throat. "this is her daughter, Zerial. you remember her don't you.?"

"of course i do. don't be silly Erick. now tell me," the woman said turning to talk to Zerial. she bent over to rest her elbows on the bar. "do the boys just fawn over you? i was rather picked on myself when i was a child."

"well, no. i am picked on a lot as well. the boys tease me about my hair." Zerial admitted. "forgive me, but...who are you?"

the woman let out a booming laugh. "sorry about that. me asking you questions and all. you don't remember me. do you?"

"of course she doesn't Mimi. she was a baby." Eric muttered.

"right well. im Mimi Fletcher. this here is my restraunt. and if i do say so myself --"

"you have picked the right one. my soup is to die for!" Erick finished for her.

Mrs. Mimi blushed. Zerial however laughed.

"she's got a silvery laugh doesn't she?" Mrs. Mimi said dreamily.

"her girls have all moved away from Europe. be careful or she will think you are hers." Erick muttered behind his menu.

Mrs. Mimi whacked him over the head playfully. Erick grinned. "what'll it be?" she asked taking a pad of paper out of an apron pocket.

"union soup please." Erick said.

Mrs. Mimi hit him again. "not you dolt. i know thats all you eat. i was talking to Zerial here."

"union soup please." Zerial said as her stomach growled.

"joined his little club have you?" the woman asked as she pushed her way through the swinging doors from which she had come.

"she's uh," Zerial began but couldn't find a word for this woman.

"Defiantly not out-spoken." Erick whispered.

"i heard that!" came a shout from the back room. "there you go." she said setting two bowls of steaming hot union soup in front of them. "enjoy." Mrs. Mimi said before disappearing again.

"eat quick, its getting dark" Erick said and started to gobbled his food.

Zerial followed suit and shoveled her food as well.

When they were done eating, Erick left eight sickles on the counter and led Zerial to the fireplace.

"what are we doing here?" Zerial asked looking at the empty grate.

Erick walked into it. "come on," he said grabbing a handful of powder and beckoning her forward.

Zerial walked in and stood next to him. he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. he through the powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Molly Zimmerman's, 102 No Name Colchester!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Zimmerman, Broomsticks, and Cobbing

Zerial was still being held around the waist by Erick. And she was glad of it. She was spinning around and around and began to feel slightly nauseas. Zerial was beginning to learn that nothing was impossible in the wizarding world.

Very abruptly, they stopped and toppled to the floor. "Owe," Zerial complained and stood up. "Where are we and how did we get here?"

Erick too stood up. "We are at my parents house."

"Nice place..." She commented looking around the enormous kitchen.

"Well, thank you." Said a voice from behind.

Zerial jumped and turned to face who ever was speaking to her. Seeing a nice face she smiled. "Hi. im Zerial."

"Well hello Zerial, I''m glad to meet you. I know another girl named Zerial. you're age I think." The woman turned to greet Erick.

"Hello dear. how did you meat this charming creature?" She asked giving him a hug.

"The same way you did mother. This is Sharolyn's daughter." As the woman gaped, Erick continued. "Zerial, this is my mother, Mrs. Zimmerman."

Zerial held her hand out for Mrs. Zimmerman to shake. She did. Then immediately pulled Zerial into a rib cracking hug and shrieked, "You've gotten so big and beautiful!"

all Zerial could manage because she lungs were being compressed was, "uh."

"Mom, let her go. your killing her." Erick said picking up his and Zerial's brooms.

"Sorry." Mrs. Zimmerman said letting go of Zerial.

"It's okay," Zerial said taking her broom from Erick and checking Daphne to make sure she was alive after that hug.

"Mom can we use your field? I want to teach Zerial how to fly." Said Erick.

"Yes, of course you can. And you bring Sharolyn to see me soon." Mrs. Zimmerman said as she walked out of the gleaming kitchen.

"How did we get here?" Zerial asked again.

"Floo powder." Erick said leading Zerial through the house.

"And what is that exactly?" she said following.

"Always questions with you," he chuckled.

"Well?" Zerial pressed.

"Magical transportation between fireplaces." He answered and stopped in front of a door.

"Oh." She said. "Why are we just standing at this door?"

And with that, Erick opened the door.

"wow." Zerial said noticing she had been saying that a lot lately.

She followed Erick into the room. Or, field was better a name for it. "What is it?" She finally managed.

"Quidditch pitch." Erick said shortly.

"What the heck is Quidditch?" Zerial asked

"You'll learn that later. For now I'm only going to teach you how to fly a broom stick." He said walking to the middle of the field.

Zerial copied Erick and straddled her broomstick.

"Okay. hold on to the end of the broomstick." And Zerial obeyed. "Good. Now, on the count of three jump into the air holding onto the broom stick. But don't jump too hard."

Zerial grinned and said, "Aye-aye captain!"

Erick gave her a funny look and said, "What?"

"Never mind," She said with and even bigger grin.

"Ready?" He asked.

Zerial nodded. "Ready."

"Here we go. One... Two... Three!" Erick shouted.

On three Zerial had done as instructed. She had jumped lightly. Flying was the most wonderful sensation she had yet to feel. She liked it almost as much as reading. True she was only two feet off of the ground, but she loved it. except for the broom stick between her butt cheeks. she hoped to get used to that soon.

"What are you doing down there? come up here and join me." Erick called from high up in the air.

"How?" She asked

"guide the broomstick with your hands. So in this case, you pull upward."

"Okay..." Zerial said skeptically. Gently, she pulled the end of the broom upwards. But all that happened was she was sitting on the broom at an upward angle.

"Zerial, you have to want to move. Flying is as much mental as it is physical. If not more so."

"Here goes." She leaned forward on the broomstick and griped the handle tighter. As anticipated, she shot forward.

When she was level with Erick he said, "You have to let the broomstick be part of you. you can't make a broomstick do anything. you have to will it to."

"Sure. Anything you say boss." she said.

"Flying is like jogging," He pressed on. "Your mind and legs work together. your mind knows where it wants to go and your legs just take you. Understand.?"

"Better than i did before." She answered.

"Well, give it a go." He said.

"Alright," She said slightly less anxious.

She let the broom be part of herself like Erick said. And doing so, the result was gliding to her destination instead of a jerky go and stop.

"Good, good!" Erick said when she got back to him. Just practice a while. I'll watch."

"Okay," She agreed and continued to fly not just back and forth across the room, but where ever her whims took her.

She flew in circles, squares, and zig-zags. And out of Experimentation, she wrapped her legs around the broom and rolled over so she was upside down. And she flew around that way for a while. At which, Erick laughed.

Erick had apparently decided that she could fly well enough because he called her down to the ground and giving her an apple –that she gratefully took-- he began to teach her the rules of Quidditch. From 'cobbing' –excessive use of elbows-- to the pre-Quidditch years when people would just chase around canaries while on broomsticks.

through the next couple of days Erick taught Zerial how to play Quidditch. He also taught her some simple spells, of which mother wasn't happy. "Erick!" she had said. "You know perfectly well the soonest shes' allowed to use magic is on the Hogwarts train!"

But Erick had just kissed her on the cheek and did as he pleased. he showed Zerial how to use the scrubbing charm she had been reading about, and a lot of the grade one spells she would learn at school.

"Have to be ahead." he would say to mother when she objected. Erick told her about Hogwarts and the four houses. how you could get house points. and a lot of his experiences at Hogwarts.

Halfway through August, Zerial got a letter addressed to herself from Hogwarts. when she opened it she was glad to see she already had all of her supplies. which left her free to spend her earnings on what ever she wanted this Saturday.

Zerial had been helping her mother everyday with house keeping and waiting on people who came in for food and drink. And mother had been right. the tips here were unbelievable. she usually got four or five sickles a tip. plus, Erick would pay her a galleon a day when she helped. She had earned close to twenty five galleons and she couldn't wait to go back to Diagon alley.

Erick said she would probably meet kids her age in the stores since it was letter week and everyone would be in Diagon alley buying stuff for school.

Zerial especially wanted another pair of colored robes. she loved her blue robes and wore them every other day. she was going to buy two new pair. And of course another book.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lavina Potter

"'Morning Mother." Zerial said running down the stairs into the pub.

Good morning Zerial. would you get the order of those people there?" mother asked, her arms full of food trays.

"The ones that just came in?" Zerial asked tying the apron over her light blue robes.

Mother nodded as she went into the kitchen.

"Hello. What will it be?" Zerial asked taking a notepad out of her apron pocket.

The family of five sat at the table looking at their menus. Zerial couldn't quite find a word for these people. But mean was the closest thing to what she wanted. All but one. The boy in the middle. he looked like the rest of his family, same basic features, the blond hair and gray eyes. Except, his eyes weren't cold like the others. His were friendly.

The boy looked up from his menu and smiled at her. The other four glared. "Just peppermint drinks. Five."

"Okay. Anything else?" Zerial asked ignoring the mans rudeness.

"No. JUST peppermint drinks." The man snarled.

"Okay, I'll be right back with them." Zerial said looking at the friendly boy who smiled apologetically. Zerial smiled back and walked into the kitchen.

Zerial by now was used to the staring from boys but she still hated it. This boy, whoever he was, didn't gape at her however. And he seemed nice. But boy was his family rotten.

"JUST five peppermint drinks." Zerial told her mother.

Mother laughed while she pulled five cups from the cabinet. "Met Mr. Malfoy have you?"

"You know that cretin?" Zerial asked bemused.

"Zerial don't call people that. Its not nice." Mother reprimanded.

"Well," Zerial said searching for something to say. "Neither is he."

"Doesn't matter." mother said handing Zerial a tray with five glasses on it. "Though if I remember right, the boy is nice."

"Yes," Zerial agreed. "He didnt stare."

Mother laughed at her. "Well I would tell you to keep the tip, but I don't think you will get one."

This time Zerial laughed. She walked back into the pub with the peppermint drinks giving off a pleasing aroma. She handed one drink to each of them and said, "Thank you for coming."

Mr. Malfoy snorted and haded her five sickles. Mother had been right. No tip.

Zerial took of the apron and hung it on a nail by the others. She put the sickles into the cash register and went back to her mother.

"I'm gone." She said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Have fun!" Mother called after her.

Once inside Diagon Alley, Zerial Headed Straight for Kwinkleton's Quartet Robes. This time she was going to buy a dark blue pair and a yellow pair. For, those were her favorite colors.

"Ah, Zerial!" Mr. Kwinkleton greeted her jovially. "I see you took my parting words to heart."

"What?" Zerial asked confused. and when she understood, she gave him a grin and said. "Oh. Come again."

"Exactly," Mr. Kwinkleton said still smiling. "What will you be buying today? Perhaps a light shade of pink?"

"No," Zerial said firmly. "I want dark blue and yellow please."

"Very well, what shade of Yellow? We have every shade, from to canary yellow to gold as a galleon yellow."

"Um," Zerial said looking at all of the colors. "How about that gentle one there?"

"Ah yes, daffodil yellow," Mr. Kwinkleton said as the hanger disappeared off the non-existent rack.

"Daffodil yellow?" Zerial asked. "But those are white."

"Yes. They are." answered Mr. Kwinkleton.

"Then --" Zerial began.

"The center is yellow." Mr. Kwinkleton grinned. "And as for the blue?" He asked walking up the stairs to the blue non-existent racks.

"That midnight color there." Zerial said pointing.

"Alright," He said and took the robes of of the hanger. Zerial Watched the hanger disappear. "Need I explain that color as well?" Mr. Kwinkleton asked amused.

"No," Zerial smiled. "I'll just pay for them. How much?" she asked pulling out her bag of coins.

He thought for a moment. "For you? Five galleons."

"Okay. Thank you." Zerial said.

"Don't feel too special. I only took off the extra knut." He assured her.

Zerial laughed and waved goodbye as she left the store and headed to Mrs. Mimi's for some ice cream.

On her way to Flourish ans Blotts, she watched everyone around her. Her last time here she has seen mostly adults. Now however, there was a great assortment of ages. From toddlers up.

All of the boys her age gaped at her as she walked by them. She didnt really like it, but it was entertaining every now and then. One boy had been so entranced that he walked into a man carrying a bucket of slugs and was covered with them when the bucket spilled on him.

Then she remembered the boy she had served in the leaky cauldron. He hadn't gaped, but smiled. Maybe they would be coming into Diagon Alley and she would get to talk to him. She hoped he was going to Hogwarts.

Zerial had high hopes for Hogwarts. But more than anything, she wanted a friend. And she could tell the boy she served this morning would be a good friend to have. However sour his family might be.

As Zerial entered the Flourish and Blotts the tinkling bell on the door sounded and the woman at the front desk looked up at Zerial. "Hello, dear. Your getting supplies for Hogwarts are you?"

"Uh, no I"m not." Zerial said. "I'm here browsing."

"Oh, thats lovely. Tell me if you need something dear." The woman said and went back to her news paper.

Zerial examined it. All of the pictures were moving. She had seen the pictures in her books move and even talk to her. But somehow it had never occurred to her that news papers would have live pictures too.

The man in the picture raised his eyebrows and cocked his head sideways in a gesture that clearly said, '_What _are you looking at?'

Shocked, Zerial cleared her throat and the woman looked up from the paper again. "Yes? Do you need something dear?" The woman said patiently.

"Actually, yes I do." The woman waited for Zerial to speak. " I uh," Zerial continued. "Do you have Books on Interior Design?"

When the woman gave Zerial a 'what are you talking about' look, Zerial changed her wording. "Do you have any books on, perhaps home decoration or something related?"

The woman nodded and said, "Yes, yes we do. That would be in the back rows there with the charms."

"Thank you." Zerial said as the woman disappeared behind the new paper once more. And while walking off, Zerial read the name of the news paper. It read: The Daily Prophet.

Zerial walked back to the last rows in the back of the first floor where a sign hung from the ceiling flashing in big red letters, CHARMS.

Zerial scanned the shelves for books on her interest. she didnt find much in the way of home decoration, but she did find a small paperback called 'Improve You're Furniture by: Ela Thornton.' And even though it was only eight pages long it cost eight galleons.

"This Better be worth it." Zerial muttered.

"It is," Said a voice from behind.

Zerial turned to see who was speaking to her. It was a girl her age with a brown plait that was laid across the girls shoulder. She had a nice face. she was thin and was holding an arm full of books of all shapes and sizes.

"Is it?" Zerial asked.

"Oh, yes. Mom used it on all our kitchen chairs. And they are _so_ comfortable." The girl said Fervently.

"Well I'll get it then. My mattress is harder than a rock." Zerial shared a laugh with the girl. "I'm Zerial McKinnen. Who are you?"

"Lavina Potter." The girl said.

"I think I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron." Said Zerial, thinking back to when she ate breakfast at the bar. "You ate breakfast there with a tall man with red hair right?"

"Yeah," Lavina said. "My sister was there too. She was tall also, and looks a lot like dad really. I look more like mom."

"I remember you." Zerial said.

"Yes, me too." Said Lavina.

"You going to Hogwarts?" Said Zerial looking at all the books the girl was carrying.

"Oh yes!" the girl said excitedly. "It's my first year there and I can't wait!"

"Me too!" Zerial said equally exited.

Zerial pulled a beginner's cook book off the shelf and sat down on a near by bench. Lavina joined her, setting her pile of books on the floor next to her.

"So where are you from?" Zerial asked.

"I live in Colchester." The girls said smiling.

"Where do you live?" Lavina asked

"I used to live in Amberly. But my mom got a job at the Leaky Cauldron. So we live there now." Zerial said.

"Really?" Lavina said amused.

"Yes." Zerial answered.

"Do you like it there?" Lavina asked.

"I didn't at first. But now I love it." Zerial said turning toward Lavina, engaged in the conversation.

"Oh! you're so lucky!" Lavina said.

"I know! And from my window I can see Diagon Alley. The view is amazing."

"I'd bet on that! Do you know any spells?" Lavina said.

"Just a few. And not any big ones. My mom doesn't want me to use magic until I'm on the train to school." Zerial said.

"My mom is the same way. We should get together for lunch. We are leaving here pretty soon. Want to come with us?"

"I'd love to. Are you sure its okay with you're dad?" Zerial asked. She was so happy to have made a friend.

"I'm sure it is. Lets go ask him shall we?" Lavina picked up her arm full of books and Zerial picked up her two.

Chatting happily and making there way to the transfiguration section, Lavina and Zerial walked side by side, laughing and talking as though they had known each other for years, instead of the five minutes that was reality.

They walked up to two tall people, both with red hair. "Dad." Lavina greeted her father. "This is Zerial McKinnen. Can she eat lunch with us?"

"If her parents agree to it." Mr. Potter said with a warm smile.

"I'm here alone." Zerial assured him.

"Okay. Lavina, Give me your books. I'll pay for them." Lavina handed her father her books and turned to the girl next to her.

"Lexi, this is Zerial." Lavina said happily.

"So I heard. I'm glad you made a friend." Lexi looked at Zerial. "Lavina is always so secluded, reading some book or another." Lexi said. And at this comment, Lavina blushed

"Oh." Zerial said. She felt as though this girl had just described her. "Um, do you go to Hogwarts then?"

"Yes. This will be my fifth year there."

"Oh. What house are you in?" Zerial asked, glad to meet someone who actually attended the school.

"Gryfendore. You should pay for those books if you're planning on coming with us." Lexi said and walked over to her father.

Zerial and Lavina followed her to the front desk to pay.

Author's Note: Through out the story the Quiditch terms get more detailed. Most of the Quidditch information comes from "Quidditch Through The Ages" By J.K. Rowling. If you dont find the information in there its mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Potter's House

"Can you tell me something?" Zerial Whispered to Lavina while they walked to the robe shop with Lavina's family.

"Depends on what it is." Lavina answered with a grin.

Zerial chuckled and looked around. As usual, every boy was staring at her. "Why do all of these boys stare at me?"

"You know? I have no idea." Lavina said thinking hard.

"Oh." Zerial had been hoping she would finally find out the secret to the staring.

"But I have seen something like this though." Lavina said excitedly.

"Really?" Zerial asked.

"Oh, yes," Lavina answered. "One of my sister's friends is stared at a lot. And the Weasley twins too. Though, they have a kind of brown hair, not silver like yours."

"I wonder--" Zerial began.

"Why boys stare at you. Yeah. I probably have some books at my house that could tell us." Lavina finished excitedly.

"I have an idea!" Zerial almost yelled this and Lavina's family looked around to see what was going on.

"What?" Lavina asked.

"Maybe i could spend a week at your house and you could spend one at mine." Zerial said more quietly this time.

"Yeah, because you live in London. Your mom could take me to kings cross with you!" Lavina said with a grin.

"You ask your dad and I'll ask my mom. And then they can talk about it before you leave." Zerial suggested.

"Good idea. I'll ask my dad right now. You ask your mom right now. We will be heading to the Leakey cauldron as soon as dad buys mom a new pair of robes for her birthday."

"Okay." Zerial agreed. "See you soon!" She called out and ran towards the archway.

As soon as Zerial was in the kitchen she threw her bags down and yelled, "Mother!"

Mother, thinking Zerial was near death ran to her and looked her over. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

Zerial cocked a brow and said, "Uh, should I be?"

"No, what did you want to tel me?" Mother chuckled.

"Well, you see..." Zerial searched for words.

"What is it that you want?" Mother asked folding her arms across her chest.

"To spend a week at a friends house." Zerial spat out.

"And who might this friend be?" mother sat on a stool, her arms still folded.

"Her name is Lavina and she is my best friend!" Zerial shouted ready to jump up and down.

"Your best friend huh?" mother asked with a smile. "But you just met this person. How old is she?"

"My age. This will be her first year at Hogwarts as well and we have so much in common!"

"I see. I will have to talk to her parents first." Mother said.

"One more thing..." Zerial said. "When i come back can she come too and stay a week here?" Zerial pleaded with her mother.

"Zerial," Mother began crossly. "You know the rule about just inviting people to stay here."

"No, no, no. Not like that. She can stay in my room. And she can share my food if she has to." Zerial begged.

"That wont be necessary." Erick walked into the kitchen and kissed mother on the forehead. "But it would be nice if you could share your room with her."

Zerial sprang into a salute as Erick left the room. "what was that?" Zerial teased.

Mother blushed. "Mind your own business."

When mother began to walk out of the room with a tray, Zerial nearly attacked her. "What about Lavina?"

"Have her parents talk to me."

"Yes!" Zerial yelled.

Erick popped his head back into the kitchen. "Not so loud Zerial."

"Sorry." Zerial said more quietly as Erick's head was disappearing behind the swinging door.

Zerial grabbed her shopping bags and ran out of the kitchen. As she was passing the boys restrooms, the door in front of her swung open. Zerial didnt have time to stop and consequently was whacked full in the face by the door.

"Ouch." Zerial said rubbing her nose.

"Holy cow! Are you okay?" said a voice above.

Zerial looked up. It was the blond boy with the rotten family.

"Fine," Zerial said standing up to meet him. She held out her hand. "My name is Zerial."

"Angelo." the boy replied and shook the offered hand.

"So, are you going to Hogwarts?" Zerial asked brushing of her robes.

"Yes. I'm very exited," the boy said eagerly.

"Do your sisters go to Hogwarts?" Zerial asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes. But they are both in Slytherin house," Angelo said dully.

"Is that the house you want to be in?" Zerial asked casually.

"Heavens no," Angelo said with a grin. "I'm more of the shy type. My dad is always telling me I'm bound for Hufflepuff."

"Well Hufflepuff isn't so bad." Zerial said.

"No. But it is to my family. I just hope I'm not in Slytherin." admitted Angelo.

"Yeah," Zerial agreed. "Me too. I would hate to be in that house."

"Angelo!" Someone called from the other end of the pub. "Get away from that filthy half breed!"

"Filthy half breed!" Mother squawked and began to Yell at Mr. Malfoy from the counter. But Erick Quickly silenced her by pulling her into the kitchen.

Angelo smiled apologetically and said, "I guess I'll see you at school."

Zerial watched the family leave the Leakey Cauldron. Angelo's father was berating him all the way out the door. Hoping she saw Angelo on the train, Zerial headed up to her room to throw her robes and favorite books into her trunk.

"Hi Daphne." Zerial said picking her up and putting her in her robes pocket. Daphne Squeaked affectionately. "Time to pack." And Zerial began to tell her rabbit all of the days happenings so far, and the new friends she made. And how even though she made new friends, no one could take the place of her.

When Zerial was done packing she brought her trunk down into the pub and found Lavina's dad talking to mother.

Lavina ran to her excitedly. "They said yes! They are just working out the details."

Zerial grinned. "Good. When we get to your house, you want to try some of the recipes I just got?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. we can put all kinds of potions in them, you know like, a floating potion or a freezing potion. Or maybe mom will let us do a fire potion. we will have to stand in the fireplace though."

"Yeah cool." Zerial agreed.

"Girls, come over here please." Mr. Potter said.

Zerial and Lavina ran excitedly over to them.

Mother spoke first. "Zerial you may spend a week at the Potter's house."

Then Mr. Potter spoke. "And after a week at our house the both of you will spend a week at the Leakey Cauldron."

Lavina grinned at Zerial who returned it.

"However," mother said. "Lavina will not come to kings cross with us. She will be picked up by her parents who will take her."

"Okay," the girls said together.

"Zerial are you packed?" Mother asked.

"Yes." Zerial replied.

"Then come give your mother a kiss, you're leaving now." Zerial kissed her mother.

Erick came out of the kitchen and said, "What about me? Don't I get a kiss?"

Zerial snorted and gave Erick a hug.

"You behave!" mother called after Zerial as she left with the Potters.

Zerial considered this her first real adventure. She was so exited she couldn't stop grinning.

"Zerial," Mr. Potter said turning to her.

"Yes?"

"In our family we apparate. Do you know what that is?" He asked. And a Zerial's confused expression, he continued. "Apatation is when you disappear and reappear in anther place."

"Okay. But i Don't know how." Zerial said.

"That is just fine. My girls don't know how to either." At this, Lexi grinned. "You just hang onto all of your stuff. Okay?"

Zerial nodded and wrapped her arms around her trunk. Lavina wrapped her arms around Zerial. Lexi wrapped her ams around Lavina. Mr. Potter wrapped his arms around Lexi. "And we're off." Said Mr. Potter.

For two seconds, Zerial felt like she had been sucked through a space the size of a straw. And then she could breath again.

"Wow. That was--" Zerial began.

"Uncomfortable." Lavina finished for her.

"Well I was going for intense, but that works." Zerial chuckled.

Then a very pretty woman with a brown braid like Lavina's walked into the room. "Hi." she said and kissed her husband.

Zerial found that this woman was not only very pretty, but she was also very pregnant. "Hello Mrs Potter."

"Hello," the woman said back. "You must be Zerial. I'm glad to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Zerial said. leaning on her trunk.

"Lavina," Mrs. Potter said. "Make sure Zerial feels at home."

"Yes, of course." Lavina replied.

"And Lexi, Olivia and Micha just came over. They are waiting for you in your room."

"Okay," Lexi said and headed of towards the set of stairs on the right.

It was then that Zerial realized how amazing the potters house was. There was not one set of stairs, but three.

"Wow..." Zerial said looking at the spiraling stair cases.

"Come on," Lavina said. "Mine is the middle one." And she shot up the stairs with Zerial and Zerial's trunk hot on her heals.

When they got to the top of the stairs there was a pink door that read: Lavina. They went inside. And Zerial was amazed all over again.

Lavina's room was enormous. And oddly enough, it had five walls. The one nearest the door on the left side was covered in what looked to be a kitchen,cabinets table and all.

The wall close to the door on the right side was the largest and tallest bookshelf Zerial had ever seen.

The Wall right in front of them was and extremely large closet. And two of the walls were devoted to normal bedroom space.

"Zerial said how do you get the books down?" Zerial said walking to the bookshelf in awe.

"Well, usually I don't. I just sit on my broom and read up there." Lavina said walking to her bed and sitting down.

"You sit stationary like that for so long? wow. You must be a really good flier. I get off balance if i sit still to long." Zerial admitted.

"Oh, no. I cant sit still long either with out falling. I have a harness. It hooks onto my broomstick and lets me fly with out my hands."

"Really! Oh can i see it?" Zerial begged.

"Sure." Lavina said. And she disappeared into her enormous closet. When she came back out she had a broomstick in her hand and a harness in the other.

The broomstick had two metal loops in the front and back of normal siting range. The harness was too big for Zerial and was specially fitted for Lavina. So Zerial watched her put it on. One strap went around her waist and buckled to the front and back loop. There were two more straps that went criss-cross on her shoulders and hooked to the front and back loops as well. It looked very comfortable. Not to mention convenient.

Lavina chuckled at Zerial's awe stricken face and said, "Just ten galleons at a shop right next to our house. They guy who makes them is cool."

"I want one so bad!" Zerial nearly groaned.

"Well lets go ask mom if we can go to the shops down the street." Lavina suggested.

Zerial was nodding so hard she thought she might get whiplash.

"Alright," Lavina said. "I'll go ask mom. you unpack."

Zerial was unpacking before Lavina was out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow!" Zerial said looking at her newly attached broom harness. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah," Lavina agreed. "Now, if we can smuggle our brooms into Hogwarts, we can fly around while no one is on the Quidditch field."

"Really?" Zerial asked snapping the harness around her.

"Yeah," Lavina said again. "All we have to do is bribe Olivia."

"Who is that?" Zerial asked and paid the shopkeeper.

The girls waved goodbye to Marshal the storekeeper on their way out the door. "No flying in the store!" he yelled after them.

"Olivia is my cousin." Lavina said on their way back to her house.

"Will it be hard to get her to take them?" Zerial asked. And she flipped upside down.

"Um, maybe," Lavina said. "And what are you doing?"

"Having fun." Zerial said. She was now spinning in circles. "Try it."

Lavina just cocked a brow.

"No, really! Its fun." Zerial assured her friend.

Lavina just shook her head and said, "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Zerial said.

When she was upright, she lifted her handle and shot up into and upward spiral, and when she was so dizzy she couldn't see straight, she just shot forward. Zerial went through her zigzags and her downward spirals and then shot up into the air and took a quick dive for the adrenalin pump she loved so much. When she slowed, Lavina flew up to her and this time it was her turn to say it.

"Wow. You're a good flier." She said.

"Oh," Zerial said. She had forgotten that she was with Lavina. Now she felt like a show off and blushed.

"Oh what? You don't think so? Or you just forgot you were with me?" Lavina said with a grin.

"I uh, forgot. How did you know?" Zerial admitted.

"My sister's friend says that's how she gets when she flies." Lavina said with an even bigger grin.

"You don't think I'm a show off then?" Zerial asked.

"No!" Lavina threw her head back and just laughed. "I think you are a great flier."

"Well I like it a lot." Zerial said as they approached a house.

"That much was obvious." Lavina said fervently.

They raced the rest of the way to Lavina's house. Flying by a blur of houses, all shapes and sizes.

Lavina pointed her wand at the front door and said, "Open says Lavina."

When they flew into the kitchen Mrs. Potter and her enormous belly began to yell about her children never obeying rules. And how one day, the house would just fall down while she was out shopping. "And it's all because no one, including Addison, will get off of their broom BEFORE they come in the house!" She finished and marched out of the room with a huff and her hands on her hips, and her huge belly sticking out in front of her.

"Who is Addison?" Zerial whispered for fear that it would make Mrs. Potter yell again.

"My dad," Lavina said while digging quietly through a cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Zerial asked, still whispering.

"Shh," Lavina said and continued to dig. "Follow me," she whispered when her arms were full of what looked like bottles of potion ingredients.

Zerial silently obeyed. And they were headed up the middle staircase again. Still on their broomsticks.

Zerial laughed when they were in Lavina's room again. "What do you need all of that stuff for?"

"To make things of course. Candy, potions, that butter beer you claim to make." Lavina replied, arranging the bottles in her own cabinet.

"I can make it." Zerial insisted.

"Good. We can bribe Olivia with it. She loves the stuff. So if we can make enough, maybe she will take our broomsticks." Lavina said. She was now browsing on the top shelf of her book case. All of the books were candy instructions.

"How much do I need to make for that?" Zerial asked sceptically.

"About twelve bottles." Lavina said, pulling down a book.

"Twelve!" Zerial protested.

"Yeah, thats for the train ride." Lavina said, pulling down another book. "We're lucky she knows how to get into the kitchens, or we would be making more than that."

Zerial gaped. Lavina's family was very strange indeed. "Well, can I meet this Olivia then?"

"Sure," Lavina said. "She's in Lexi's room."

"Thats the staircase on the left right?" Zerial asked turning her broomstick around and flying out of the room.

She heard Lavina's voice call after her, "Yes, it is."

Zerial flew down Lavina's staircase, and flew up Lexi's. She stopped at the landing and unfastened her harness so she could get off of her broom.

Zerial knocked on the door. At first, nothing happened. But all of a sudden, the doors and walls began to glow bright and change colors. Then a voice said, "The stairway will self destruct in five-- four-- three-- two--

Zerial began to freak out, what had she done? Now the potters would make her go home and not let her come back.

When the door in front of her opened, Zerial screamed. She had been Expecting an explosion rather than the person before her.

Lexi chuckled. "Like the sound effects?" and then she gestured for Zerial to com inside her room.

When the door was closed behind them, Zerial noticed that unlike Lavina's room, this room was a very large triangle. The room looked like three people lived in it rather than one. Each wall had a small bookshelf, cabinets to store things, a walk in closet, and a bed.

There were two other girls in the room with Lexi. Zerial could only assume that they were Olivia and Micha. They were gorgeous. Long, golden brown hair, and perfect skin. They were identical accept for their eye color. The girl on the left had green, and the other blue.

The girl with green eyes looked down at Zerial and said, "You must be Lavina's friend Zerina."

Zerial chuckled. "No, I'm Zerial."

"Oh," the green eyed girl said. "That's what Lexi said your name was."

Lexi shrugged half apologetically. "Its alright." Zerial assured her with a grin.

"I'm surprised Lavina made a friend before she got to Hogwarts." Lexi said. "This is Olivia," she pointed to the girl with green eyes. "And this is Micha," Lexi pointed to the girl with blue eyes.

"Yeah," said Olivia. "I knew she would make friends there, but she was always such a loner."

"I agree." Said Micha. "I wonder what house she will be in."

"Micha, how many times do we have to go over this?" Lexi said, exasperated.

Zerial thought it was odd that the three girls who had just been talking to Zerial, could now talk to each other as though she had never been there.

"All of our family has been in Gryffindore," Lexi continued.

"Yes, but Lavina is so different from all of us. i think she'll be a Ravenclaw for sure." Micha said.

Olivia and Lexi were shaking there heads, but Micha pressed on. "I'm telling you, she's always got her nose in some book. and she's a genius for her age."

The two girls were still shaking their heads at Micha, but she kept going. "No, really. She has never set a foot in Hogwarts, but she's already at a second year level."

"So?" Olivia and Lexi said together.

"Thats definitely Ravenclaw material." Micha pushed back at them.

"Not a chance," Lexi said. "My dad's a genius too, but he's in Gryffindore." Olivia nodded.

Zerial coughed to let them know that she was still in the room. Lexi looked down and said, "Still here are you?"

Zerial smiled. Micha smiled back and said, "We thought that would sget rid of you for sure. Your just like jenny, always, persistent. It's obvious that your—OUCH!"

Lexi had elbowed her cousin hard in the ribs. "That your a lot like her." she finished.

Olivia looked down at Zerial and said, "So what is it Lavina sent you in here for?"

Taken aback, Zerial said, "She didn't, i just came up here to meet Olivia."

Olivia narrowed her eyebrows at her, "_Why?"_ She asked sceptically.

"Because i wanted to meet you before i made you a dozen bottles of butter beer." Zerial said truthfully.

At once Olivia's face lit up. "Your making them for me?" and she hugged Zerial and said to Her sister and cousin, "I like this kid already."

"Don't like me too much," Zerial said siting on her broomstick. "i think Lavina meant them as a bribe."

Olivia plopped down on her bed. "Go figure."

"But I'd be happy to make you some more when you run out. or even teach you how to make it." Zerial assured her.

"Alright pip-squeak. What are you bribing me to do?" Olivia asked.

"To take our broomsticks to Hogwarts." Zerial said.

"Want me to smuggle them in do you?" Said Olivia.

"Yes." Zerial said.

"Well let me see it." Olivia said

"See what?" Zerial asked.

"Your broomstick." Olivia stuck out her hand.

"Oh," Zerial said and hopped off her broom. She handed it to Olivia.

Olivia gaped. Lexi and Micha came on either side of her and Gaped also.

"This is..." Micha said.

"This is..." Olivia said.

Lexi was the only one to actually finish the sentence. "This is a Hand crafted broomstick by Caralea Marston."

"I didn't know she made it." Zerial admitted.

"You got this from her?" Lexi practically yelled.

"No, she died a long time ago. Her mom gave it to me. And her trunk too." Zerial said. Wondering what was so special about Caralea that these girls would know her. They were starting to frighten her.

"WHAT!" Olivia screamed.

Zerial stepped back a few paces. "So...so will you take our brooms then?"

Olivia nodded and handed Zerial back her broomstick.

Zerial was glad to see that the three girls were calm again. "Can we see your trunk?"

Zerial hopped back on her broomstick and beckoned them to follow her.

They did. When in Lavina's room Every one gathered around Zerial's trunk.

"Open please," Zerial said to the trunk.

The lid glided off and landed on the floor next to the trunk. Every one gasped, accept for Zerial that is.

Zerial pulled out the journal of Caralea's that she was half way through and began to read.

"That's it? Olivia asked with an expression on her face that suggested that someone had slapped her.

"Yes." Zerial said with out looking up.

"What a disappointment," Micha said.

All three girls got up. on their way out of the room Lexi called, "Well, you two have fun."

"You know, they act like that's all the trunk does." Zerial said to Lavina when they were alone again.

Lavina poured a small amount of green liquid into a cauldron and began to stir, looking at her book occasionally. "You mean it does other things?" She said absently.

"Yeah, like it follows me around." Zerial said replacing the diary and going to help her friend at the cauldron.

"Well, thats cool but its not earth shattering or anything." Lavina said, now pouring a pink chalky substance into the cauldron and stirring in the opposite direction.

"No, but in Caralea's journals, she does all kinds of things with it." Zerial said examining the book cover. it read : Cauldron treats, by Fred and George Weasley.

"What do you mean?" Lavina said, suddenly more interested.

"Well," Zerial said and putting the book back down. "Once while being chased by a Vampire, she hid in her trunk. Apparently she slept there all night."

"What? who would do that? and how could she will all the stuff she's got in there?" Lavina asked pouring in another ingredient. this looked kind of like maple syrup.

"I don't know how, but she said in order to get away from a Vampire, you had to act like one." Said Zerial.

"She bit it?" Lavina asked.

"No, I've just told you. She slept in her trunk. kind of like a coffin isn't it?" Said Zerial.

"I suppose, but I've never heard of anyone doing that before. i mean, maybe she transfigured herself to a super small size or something. but i don't see how any one could pull that off." Argued Lavina.

"Thats why i think the trunk has some amazing magical properties. She wrote about it as though she had slept in a bed." Zerial pressed at her.

"Yes, but to sleep in your trunk," Lavina said disbelievingly. "it just doesn't seem likely." she paused for a moment and added another ingredient. "she was the best Auror in history and all, but I've never heard of anything like that before."

"Well, she wouldn't shout about it would she?" Zerial said hotly. "Thats why its in her journals."

"I suppose." Lavina said. "But lets not fight over it." She opened a cabinet and pulled out little trays with circles in them.

"What are those?" Zerial asked.

"Its a candy mold." Lavina replied and chuckled.

"What kind of candy did you make?" Said Zerial.

"Flavor bombs." Lavina answered.

"Bombs? Do they explode?" Zerial asked skeptically.

"No, the taste is just so good that the inventor called them a bomb." Lavina put her finger in the bowl to taste the remnants on the edge after she had filled the candy molds.

"What does it taste like?" Zerial asked putting her finger in the bowl as well.

"What ever you think tastes good. thats why they are great for parties, everyone loves them." Lavina replied. "but they are hard to make. the recipe is very tedious."

Zerial put her finger in her mouth, and at once under stood the meaning of the name 'Flavor Bomb.' it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. she couldn't pick out all of the tastes but didn't really care.

"Wow!" Zerial exclaimed. "Where did you get this recipe?"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheeses." Lavina said. "Great uncle Fred and George invented these, some of the best selling items in there store.

"I saw that shop in Diagon Alley." Zerial said disappointed, "I should have gone in."

"We have another week at your house after this one." Lavina said.

"That reminds me. Erick pays me A galleon a day to wait tables at the leaky cauldron. from eight to one. and i get to keep the tips." Zerial said, taking another taste out of the bowl. "If you help me wait tables I'll give you half of what we earn."

"Yeah that sounds cool. Think of all the books we could buy. There is a charm book i want so bad."

"Yeah, and i have tons of books on my shelf in my room. There are all kinds of funny ones." Zerial said excitedly sitting down on the floor and leaning her back on the stove.

"Like what?"Lavina asked joining her.

"Once, a man didn't tip me and called me a half breed." Lavina gasped at this and clapped her hand to her mouth. "So my mom turned his skin green when he was outside. Erick had to drag her into the kitchen." The girls laughed together. "After that i borrowed the book from my mom."

"Cool." Lavina said. "Want to go play Quidditch while we wait for the candy to harden?"

"Sure. Where above your house or something?"

"Nah, Mrs. Zimmerman lets us use her field." Lavina said getting up.

"You know Mrs. Zimmerman?" Zerial asked.

"Yeah, she lives right across the street from our house." Lavina said.

"That's Erick's mom." Zerial said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and her pies are so good. She feeds us after we play Quidditch." Lavina said.

"Cool." Zerial agreed.

Lavina and Zerial went and got Olivia, Lexi and Micha and all headed out of the house on their broomsticks. Their exit was followed by an earsplitting scream of, "NO FLYING IN THE HOUSE!"

For the next week, Zerial and Lavina got in as much mischief as they could possibly manage. They stood in the fireplace and played with a fire potion, Which reminded Zerial of how her hands would catch fire when she was upset. Which meant she got worried and couldn't get the fire off of her hands, even when Mrs. Potter had poured water over her hands.

In the end, Mrs. Potter rocked Zerial to sleep and suggested when she woke up, that she not take a fire potion ever again.

And the five girls played so much Quidditch on Friday night that they were exhausted and fell asleep in the living room.

And then Zerial and Lavina packed their trunks, wrapping two of the 'flavor bombs' for Erick and Zerial's mom. And it was off too the Leaky Cauldron for one more week of play before it was time to go to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"What in the world!" Zerial said as she read an addition to her supply list that she had just received. "What on earth do I need this for?"

Lavina looked over her shoulder at the green letter. "What do you suppose you need five sets of royal purple robes for?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Zerial said, noticing as she shook her head, that she needed four new books. "A book on Veelas? What on earth is that for?" she asked.

"Perhaps a special class your talking I suppose." Mother said as she waked into the kitchen where Lavina and Zerial stood looking at the letter. She seemed to know more than she was letting on. But then, what was new about that?

"What do you know about this list Hogwarts sent me? Why do I need different robes? And why do I need different books from everyone else?" Zerial pressed her mother.

"I don't know dear, perhaps you will have a few different classes." Mother suggested the same way she had before. But Zerial didn't buy it. Gone were the days when she would accept her mother's lies.

"I am a Veela aren't I?" Zerial said more than she asked.

When her mother dropped the tray she had been carrying, Zerial took it to mean 'yes'.

"What is a Veela?" She demanded.

At that moment, Erick poked his head through the swinging doors and said, "Is every one Okay?"

"Not now Erick," mother warned and picked up the tray. Erick retreated the way he had come.

"Well?" Zerial said.

"I--" Mother began but was cut across by Zerial.

"Cant tell you." Zerial finished her mother's sentence. "I've heard that before."

"You will find out at school. Go to your room and read a book!" Mother practically yelled. She set down the tray on a counter and stomped out of the room.

"She sounds like my mom when she is pregnant. Is she always this touchy?" Lavina asked.

"Only when I press her for information." Zerial replied and the girls walked out of the kitchen and headed up to Zerial's room.

When the two girls got to Zerial's room, Zerial grabbed her money bag and began to walk out the door again. "Where are you going?" Lavina asked, following her friend.

"Diagon Alley. For my new stuff." Zerial answered.

"She's What?" Myranda yelled at her husband.

"Going to the new school in America." Alastor told his wife calmly.

Myranda gaped at her husband disgustedly. "I gave her away like you asked! And now your sending her to another country!" She yelled in outrage.

"It was to keep you both safe," Alastor said, still calmly.

"Safe? Never knowing her sister and parents. Or what she is capable of? You call that safe?" Myranda spat out.

"Yes. I do." Her husband replied.

"Hogwarts is safe!" Myranda said as tears streamed down her face.

"You know very well what happens when our daughter transforms. She doesn't turn into a bird like you and Jenaveve."

"Yes, I know Alastor. She turns into an unquenchable fire and sings the bird song." Myranda said causticly.

"That is no song. She can speak to birds. Control them. And perhaps people." If the one who can control her is found, Muggles every where would be in danger." Alastor said.

"But--" Myranda began.

"No buts, that song is the most beautiful song I have ever heard. But it's fatal if you are not magical." Her husband said firmly.

Myranda sighed and let her shoulders sag in defeat.

"She will be safe in America. She won't be alone there. That school is full of kids who have such enormous abilities that they cant control them." Alastor said, enfolding his wife in his arms. "She would feel out of place at Hogwarts."

"Can't I see her before she goes?" Myranda begged.

"No," Her husband said curtly. "She doesn't even know you exist. And until she can control her powers, it isn't safe to have the two of you together."

"But what about Jenny?" Myranda said timidly.

"Jenaveve doesn't even remember that she has as sister. So we needn't complicate matters by telling her just yet."

" But Lexi, Olivia, and Micha know. It's unfair to Jenny,"Myranda protested.

"My dear, we didn't tell those girls. They figured it out. I'm actually surprised Jenny hasn't yet. But it doesn't work that way. Life is unfair."

"How do I look in purple?" Zerial asked her friend as she modeled the robes for Lavina.

They were waiting for Mr. Potter to come and get Lavina. Mean while, They ate flavor bombs and talked about the fun they would have at Hogwarts. There was a measly four hours until they would be off to the Hogwarts Express with their families.

"Quite good actually. Maybe even better than you do in blue." Lavina said.

"Maybe," Zerial agreed.

A knock came at Zerial's door. "Come in," Zerial called.

The door opened and Mr. Potter came in. "Are you ready Lavina?"

Lavina nodded and grabbed the handle of her trunk. "Bye Zerial." She said on her way out. "See you on the train."

Five minutes later, still wearing her new purple robes and Daphne snuggled in the inside pocket, Zerial headed down to the kitchen to find her mother.

Zerial pushed open the swinging doors and said, "When..." but trailed off. Her mother and Erick were joined at the lips. Zerial blushed in embarrassment and made a hasty retreat.

Moments later, her mother and Erick came out of the kitchen, both red in the face. "Well, are you ready?" Zerial asked her mother, pretending she had seen nothing.

"I'm not coming with you. Some one is being sent for you." Mother replied.

"Then why did Lavina have to go? Couldn't she come with me?" Zerial asked her mother.

"Zerial, you and Lavina aren't going to the same place." Mother said.

"We're not meeting the Potters at the train station?" Zerial asked.

"No." mother said.

"Lavina isn't going on the Hogwarts Express?" Zerial asked, now confused.

"Your not going on the Hogwarts Express." mother replied.

"Then is who ever is coming to get me, going to take me to Hogwarts?" Zerial asked.

"Your not going to Hogwarts." mother said.

"Oh," Zerial said. "Where am i going then? Someplace closer?" She asked. the longer this conversation went on, the sadder she got. She had just made a friend for nothing. Zerial wouldn't even get to see Lavina for a year.

"Some place farther." mother said.

"Where?" Zerila said acidly. "And while you're at it do you care to tell me what a Veela is?" Zerial snapped.

"Don't be rude," mother said. "The school is called Salem's Academy for Advanced Magical Education."

"Did you know about this all long?" Zerial asked.

Mother nodded.

Zerial was so furious with her mother that she didn't know how to show her anger. So she just sat on a chair and stared out a window into the busy London street.

"Go and get your trunk. Mrs. Wyndham will be here to collect you with in a matter of minutes." mother said.

Zerial said nothing. She walked slowly up the stairs and stroked Daphne's fur. Trunk following her, Zerial paced back and forth, sucking on a flavor bomb. She had made a whole bag full for the train ride, but now, there would be no train ride. No Lavina. No Angelo. No Hogwarts. All she had were her books and tiny black rabbit that was the only friend going with her.

"Hello Zerial," The woman who had announced herself as Mrs. Wyndham said.

Feeling quite indifferent to this woman and her school, Zerial looked her over from her neatly parted hair to her purple robes and black pointed boots. Reserving judgment until she was happier, Zerial just cocked a brow and said nothing.

The woman cleared her throat and looked around for a second and then back at Zerial. "Are you ready to go to Salem's?"

Zerial answered this by lifting her other eye brow as well.

"Good, good. We'd better be off," The woman said. "If you could grab this please," and she held out a small golden box.

Zerial grabbed Daphne around the middle and took the box. The next second, she was outside of what looked like a muggle high school.

She looked at the paint above the double doors. It read: Salem's Academy for Advanced Magical Education.

A few seconds later Mrs. Wyndham appeared next to her with a loud pop, and Zerial's trunk. Zerial turned her back to the school and saw a muggle street. However, on the other side of the street there were homes. Obviously inhabited muggles.

"Don't the muggles notice that none of their kids go here? And that the sign has the word 'MAGIC' in it?" she asked.

"No, they do not," The woman said with a smile. "When a muggle looks at this school they don't see the word 'MAGIC'. Thats why it's safe to have it here," she said.

"That's hardly good security. What if they see something strange?" Zerial argued.

"They won't. Because nothing strange happens _outside_ of the school." she said. But before Zerial could get in another word, the woman said, "Come inside. You'll learn all the rules during orientation." and she walked into the building.

Zerial followed, stopping momentarily to hold the door open for her trunk. She had convinced herself that the inside of the high school would look like as magical as Hogwarts sounded. but she was disappointed. It looked like a large, expensive high school with four stories.

Mrs. Wyndham walked up two flights of stairs and down several corridors before she opened another pair of double doors and revealed a cafeteria full of students.

"Go on in and take a seat. Orientation will begin in about five minutes. I'll take your things." Mrs. Wyndham said.

Zerial walked in and chose a seat near the doors she had just entered. Next to a boy facing the opposite direction.

About five minutes later, a man walked into the cafeteria. "Quiet down please." He was tall and had brown hair. He was too far away for Zerial to make out any facial characteristics.

"Welcome to Salem's Academy for Advanced Magical Education!" he said and received a cheer from most of the students. Zerial took this to mean just about everyone knew they were coming here and were exited about it.

"This is Salem's first year! I hope it will be enjoyed by all. This school was opened for those who's magical abilities surpasses the students at Hogwarts. This school is no better than Hogwarts. And it is no worse. It simply is teaching a different selection of students. You will each receive a list of the rules when you enter your team sections. These rules _MUST_ be followed at all costs. The teams are as follows: The Hippogriff team. The Dragon team. The Centaur team. And of course the Fwooper team." the man said.

These words were also followed by another loud cheer. This time Zerial was exited enough to cheer also. She could write to Lavina and Angelo. She would just have to make more friends here.

when the cheering quieted the man continued. "I am principle Jensen. And I hope that you are all as exited to be here as I am." More cheering met these words.

"Please feel free to talk to each other. And don't bother trying to mask your excitement about being here. For then, it would not be nearly as exciting!" another cheer. "You will be called out of the room ten groups of ten by ten teachers. please be patient as there are so many of you, this could take some time.

He pulled out a note book and the room got quiet. Principle Jensen then began spouting off names. When the first one hundred people were out of the cafeteria, the noise picked back up as the students began to talk again.

The boys next to her were talking about the four teams. "What," the one closest to Zerial said. "Do you think a 'Fwooper' is?"

Zerial decided this would be a good way to introduce herself. "A Fwooper is a bird with brightly colored feathers."

The boys turned to look at her. They stared and stared and stared. And when she couldn't stand it anymore, she walked back a few tables to sit with a group of girls. Male eyes following her the hole way. Just the way they did in Diagon Alley.

"Why are all of the boys staring at you?" one of the girls asked her.

"I have no idea. All i did was tell them what a Fwooper was and they started staring at me."

she stuck out her hand. "I'm Zerial."

The girl shook her hand and said, "I'm Liza," she said and pulled a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"This is Amy," she pointed at a girl with curly blond hair. "This is Julia," a girl with mousy brown hair. "And this is Molly," a girl with long brown hair.

"Hi," Zerial said and shook each of their hands.

"So what team do you want to be on?" Molly asked.

"I don't really care much," Zerial admitted.

"I want to be on the Centaur team. They are such majestic creatures." Liza said.

They got to know each other for about thirty minutes. at which time Principle Jensen walked back in with his note book again and the room got quiet.

He once again began to call out names and Zerial's was called in the second group. She walked to the front of the cafeteria and stood next to the boy who had been called just before her. And she recognized him. _It was Angelo! _

She almost blurted his name out excitedly in the silence. but waited until their group of ten was walking out of the cafeteria behind Mrs. Wyndham.

"Angelo!" she whispered next to him.

He jumped slightly and looked at her for a moment before recognizing her. "Z-Zerial?"

"Yeah! I thought I would be here with no one i knew!" she said.

"Me too!" he replied.

"This is great. I hope we are on the same team." Said Zerial.

"Yeah, me to." he said.

It was then that Zerial realized that there were only two girls in her group, and all of the boys but Angelo was staring at her. Angelo seemed to notice this too. "Why are they staring at you?" he asked.

Zerial shrugged and waved a hand in front of one of the boys trying to get his attention. The boy blushed and looked away.

Zerial and Angelo laughed and quietly followed Mrs. Wyndham.


End file.
